Snake Amogst the Lions
by XxPhantomFeldsparxX
Summary: Emma was a Hufflepuff. Luke had always known he would be in Gryffindor and was convinced that Ravi would be in Ravenclaw and Zuri would follow him to the lions. Ravi had always thought he would be a Hufflepuff, or at least a Ravenclaw, but boy did he thought wrong
1. chapter 1

They were inside Hogwarts, ready to be sorted. Luke had always convinced himself to be a Gryffindor (Just because Jessie was one), the teen had also convinced Zuri she would be in Gryffindor too (But she has yet the get her letter), and when Ravi asked him the same question

"Nah, I don't think you're a Gryffindor... You're more of a... Ravenclaw? Yeah, Ravenclaw!" That didn't put out the fire in Ravi's eyes. He would have friends that shared the same interest with him and not be humiliated for having an unhealthy obsession in studies about Reptilians

Emma had been watching them from the Hufflepuff table, cheering up on them

"Lucas Filbert Ross!" Luke walked towards the stool excitedly, sat down and let the hat dug in through his memory

 _No creativity. No wits. No wisdom. No effort in learning at all. But once you did you are pretty intelligent for someone who spent most of his life infront of the TV covered in chips. Not a Ravenclaw_

 _Yes, Loyal and unafraid of toil. But I don't think you would belong in Hufflepuff since you're not the hardest of worker_

 _Slytherin? No motivation. No leadership. No resource. Not a Slytherin_

 _Mmm... With that sort of immense bravery and strenght, better be_

"GRYFFINDOR!" Luke walked down towards the Gryffindor table where they all clapped for him

"Ravi Kumar Ross!" The boy walked through the crowds, sweating anxiously. Curse his uncontrollable anxiety. Once the Indian sat down, the hat started to dig into his mind

 _Ah, not much of a fighter but once you're pushed to the edge, you display a great amount of physical strenght. But you're not brave enough to be in Gryffindor_

 _Hufflepuff? Yes, I sensed loyalty and kindness. Really hard working, but then again, you don't seem to fit in with the badgers_

 _My word, such potential here! The readiest of mind, the wisest, the quirkiest, and the wittiest. You're a perfect Ravenclaw material but then again, that's not all_

 _Deep, deep down here I could see ambitions. You do not tolerate failure, and would go through any means to get a perfect record. Cunning too! Really sleek, I see? Resourceful, yes. The mind of a true leader. I know you hold so many grudges against this house but it's the house where you will reach your potential_

"SLYTHERIN!" Luke spat out the juice he had been drinking. Ravi, a Slytherin? He must've been dreaming but no matter how many times his housemate pinched him, he was not dreaming

"Can you believe this?" Luke had not realize that Emma was now sitting beside him, also shocked to see their little brother walking to the house of the snakes where they welcomed him with warm smiles

"No... I mean, this is Ravi we're talking about, the guy who couldn't even beat a chicken to a wrestling match! How can he be sorted to the snakes?!" The two were disappointed and they bet 5 dollars their parents would be too

Meanwhile, Ravi had been staring at his brother and sister, with his new house, he could never go meet Luke freely

"'Ey now, what's the matter?" A child beside hin spoke in thick English. Ravi sighed and buried his hands in his hair

"Well, my brother is a Gryffindor and my sister is a Hufflepuff. I don't know how they would view me now" Though being in the 'rumored to be' house of the evil, all Ravi had been receiving were warm smiles and friendly gestures

"It doesn't matter how they would view you. You're one of us. Gryffindors see each others as mates and chumps, Hufflepuff see each other as loved ones, Ravenclaw see each other as study groups, but Slytherin see each others as brothers. So that means, you're our brother" Like those warm gestures

"Really? I thought this was the house where all evil happens" The Slytherin beside him laughed

"No. Of course not. We might be rumored to be the house of where the dark lord was from, but no matter what, when you become a Slytherin, you're one of us, our brother" Maybe his years here won't be so tough after all

Or maybe not


	2. chapter 2

Ravi ran as fast as his legs could take him. Behind him, were a mob of Gryffindors chasing him

"Now now, little snakey wants to run?" The Gryffindors increased their speed, which caught up to Ravi's 'Italian running away from British' speed

"I-i did not mean to! Honest! मुझे माफ कर दो!" Ravi trembled more. He knew now would not be a good time to blurt out words in Hindi, but he's so scared he was sure his pants was oficially full

"What was that smart guy? Trying to get under our nerves?" Ravi waited for the worst until

"LEAVE OUR LITTLE BROTHER ALONE!" Luke and Emma ran towards the Gryffindors, wands ready to attack. Once they chased away the bullies, they were met with a crying Ravi

"Ravi, are you okay?" The Indian sniffled and nodded quietly, his robes were scratched a bit that's for sure

"Yeah, I'm sure I am" The two sighed in relief

"Why did they chase you?" Emma asked gently. She didn't want to scare the boy again

"I-it's just... I tried to approach you but then a girl screamed 'SNAKE IN THE TABLE!' And they started chasing me! I meant no harm, really!" The two siblings' expression softened

"We know you meant no harm. Gryffindors tend to get like that whenever Slytherins invaded their area. If anyone tries to pick on you, they have to go through us first" While only one Slytherin (which was their prefect) took interest in befriending him, Ravi was glad he still has his siblings he could count on

"Thank you, I don't know what I could do to ever repay you guys!" The two looked at each other, smirking. Despite Ravi being the Slytherin, the two were certainly more evil than him

"Do our homework for us?" Ravi gulped and started backing away

"Oh look at the time, I have to go back to the common room... See you guys in Potion!" With that, Ravi ran away with the same speed he displayed when the bullies were after him

"Well, that was rude! Even for my standarts!" The two then left the spot

 *** Meanwhile ***

When Ravi entered the common room, he was met with glares and dark auras unlike the warmth and kindness the prefect offered when he first entered Slytherin. Turns out, prefects were supposed to be nice to their new additions (Ravi once saw a Ravenclaw student pranking his prefect but all he could do was take a deep breath and his smile twitched)

"Why are you sorted to Slytherin?"

"Yeah, you should've been with those back-stabbing Ravenclaws!"

'I know...' Ravi had always hoped that Snape would trasfer him to Ravenclaw after seeing what he knows and his will to learn, but that's not how it works in Hogwarts, once a snake, always a snake.

Ravi climbed up the stairs towards the boys room. Before he could open the door, the boy heard a hiss coming from inside of the room. The Indian opened it to reveal an angry Mrs. Kipling trying to attack one of the students

"Mrs. Kipling!" The lizard noticed her master and crawled onto his legs. Ravi crouched down and patted the lizard

"Okay, first of all, how did you get that thing inside of the common room?!" The boy before him asked

"Oh, it's quite easy! Mrs. Mommy turned her to a frog when I entered Hogwarts" The boy scoffed at Ravi's enthusiasm

"Just keep that thing on a leash or else we'll lose house points. We don't want those Hufflepuffs beating us again this year" The boy left. Ravi sighed and sat down on his bed. Mrs. Kipling followed him and tried to climb up Ravi's legs

"I thought Hogwarts was supposed to be the happiest place on Earth, but I am sure I am not really enjoying my stay here" Tears started rolling down his eyes, Ravi thanked the gods no one was inside of the room

"Seriously, I was supposed to be in Mahoukotoro, I received the message long before Hogwarts but then... I would be even more alone in Japan without Luke, Emma, and probably Zuri" Ravi sniffled and wiped the tears away

"You know what? Let them do their worse. As long as I still have my family, I'll be fine" Ravi forced a smile and picked up his wand and books, it's time he headed out for potions


End file.
